


spilled paint

by Elitedolly



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elitedolly/pseuds/Elitedolly
Summary: don't hug me i am scared poemsi am better at poems them fanficks





	spilled paint

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favorite poems i hope you like it~!!

The smell of paint was strong in the air, a song played in my head the words were distorted and fuzzy in memories. Always the same outcome, no one can stop her as it plays endlessly with each new victim. Remember always check the time or else mistakes will be made. Poeple will be lost in the end, a brief flash of red lies within the olden days, but he isn't their anymore, no one is there.


End file.
